Sabine Wren Tickled One-Shot
by EzrabineFan18
Summary: Sabine Wren breaks into an imperial prison to save members of Phoenix Squadron. What she doesn't know, is that there is a huge surprise wating for her.


Hey guys, welcome to my first ever one-shot. I'm not sure how this will go so I'll just start it. Hope you do enjoy and also, May the Force be with You.

This would be no easy task and Sabine knew it. She was inside Spire, on the planet Stygeon Prime. She was tasked with breaking out as many Imperial prisoners as she could. Some of them were soliders and pilots for Phoenix Squadron. She is right by the entrance, door open as she is wating for it to be all clear. It was ten minutes later but she was all clear and she entered.

Sabine went into a room where the central computer was to see where the soliders and pilots were but the computer was locked by a code. She tried to hack into the system but then the computer says as it sends out a warning to the prision: "Warning, Rebel attempting to hack computer." The doors automically lock themseleves and then when Sabine try to press the button to get out, she was electrocuted. She passed out from electrocution.

Troopers dragged Sabine to Prision Cell SS36 and set her up for interragation. Feet and hands in a hogite position. Boots taken off, droid in position ready to be activated to tickle. They were going to tape gag her when a familar face comes in.

Tarkin: "Thank You troopers, I'll take it from here."

The troppers handed Tarkin the tape and left, leaving Tarkin and Sabine alone together. Tarkin had to wait for almost three hours but Sabine had finally woken up. She started to struggle as Tarkin spoke.

Tarkin: "For a women of your talents, you should've been of aware of our anti-hack system."

Sabine: "Well, how was I supposed to figure that out? On the Holonet?"

Tarkin: "Yes well, I am not concerned with that, I am here to find out why you are here."

Sabine: "Well, guess what? You're not getting an answer from me."

Tarkin: "Oh, I think I will."

Tarkin activated the floating droid. The droid position itself at Sabine's feet.

Tarkin: "I'm giving you one last chance, what is your purpose of being here?

Sabine: "You give me your worst but I'll still not tell you."

Tarkin: "How unfortuante... for you. Droid you may begin."

A feather popped out of the droid and started to tickle poor Sabine's feet. Sabine trys her hardest to hold her in the laughter that wants to come out but its no use as Sabine starts laughing.

Sabine: "HAHAHAHAHA, Pleashaha Sthahahop."

Tarkin: "My dear, I'm afraid I can not let that happen. The purpose of this is to make an example of those who dared try something like you."

The droid continued to tickle Sabine's feet for the next hour, using feathers, electric toothbrushes, and baby oil. Tarking ordered the droid to stop.

Tarkin: "You see my dear, this is what happens to people such as yourself."

Sabine was tired after all this, she couldn't bare anymore of it but she couldn't give away her mission or anything about the rebellion.

Sabine, sounding very tired: "You'll never get me to talk, no matter how many droids or people you use to tickle me."

Tarkin: "My dear, so glad you mention that."

Tarkin then grabbed a cloth with cholorform on it from a table and put it in front of Sabine's mouth. Sabine was put to sleep.

Two hours later, Sabine woke up and found herself not hogtied but still bound. Her feet were in stocks and her hands were tied behind her back. Her armor was stripped and tossed into a bag so all the clothing that was left on her were her bra, panties, and nylons. There were four Imperial cadets in front of her. Tarkin was there as well.

Tarkin: "Ah, I see that Lady Wren has awaken. Now cadets, you will participate in the tickle torture of this rebel. You will tickle her untill she does one of the three things: passes out, she wets herself, or tells you everything she knows and then bring her to me when one of those things happen, understood?"

All cadets: "Sir, yes sir."

Tarkin then proceeds to put three pieces of tape over Sabine's mouth.

Tarkin: "Cadets, you may begin."

Tarkin leaves the cell as the cadets then proceed to tickle Sabine with everything they could. Feather, brushes, electric toothbrushes, baby oil, you name it. They tickled her feet, armpits, belly, in between the toes, and a bunch of other spots.

Sabine survived for two hours when she wanted to tell them everything.

Cadet Emma: "Finally, she's come around."

Cadet Samatha: "Yeah, she's finally being smart. Let's take her to the Grand Moff."

Then untied Sabine's hands and removed her feet from the stocks but when they did Sabine broke free from them. The cadets tried to stop them but they couldn't.

Sabine: "Well this has been fun but I got to run. Oh but I couldn't leave without getting some revenge."

Sabine then proceeeds to take the cadets, all female, and ties their hands behind her backs and she puts all their feet in stocks and then puts tape on all their mouths. She then strips all of them down to their bras and panties. She then activates all of the tickling droids that were in the cell, thirty in all and orders them to tickle the cadets to death.

Sabine: "Have fun."

The droids start tickling the cadets and they all laugh so hard.

Cadet Ashley: "You'll HAHHAHAHAH NevHAAHAHAAer Get away with ThiHAHAHAHAHAs."

Sabine: "I can and I am. Hope this is punishment enough for you."

Sabine leaves with the bag with her armor and helmet in it and hears the laughter of the cadets as she leaves. What a story she'll be telling to the Ghost crew when she returns home.


End file.
